Ability
Skill unique to a class and defining one's play style. Hero may have only 5 active skills at once, however extra abilities may be exchanged with active one at any given moment. Skills primarily obtained through ability chest(rewarded for closing location), but also can be bought from arena shop or found in class chest, which sold by merchant. Classification All abilities divided by series (Elemental Arrow, Strike, Bash etc) and as most things within game by rarity(common, uncommon, rare) and tiers(from 1 to 4). On top of it each skill can be upgraded and evolved up to rank 5(i.e. tier 4, evolution 5, grade 5). The evolution is restricted for non rare abilities: uncommon can be evolved only till rank 3 and uncommon till 4. :It should be noted that player can't equip 2 skills from same series. Evolution Abilities come at the rank of evolution 1, grade 1. To successfully evolve and upgrade it mana and a variety of dusts are required. Provided by Jeweller mana serves to upgrade ability. When grade reached 5 rank ability can be further evolved with the help of Dusts. In accordance with the rarity of skill, Moonrock Dust required for common, Jade Dust for uncommon and Sapphire Dust for rare Trivia *Each ability have a cooldown and a cast time. However buffs, such as Archer's Bursts, can be applied immediately. *Using ability during windup of autoattack removes cast time from ability, thus making it instant. *Most of the skills have range of use, tied directly to attack range. Yet some exert from this and can be applied regardless of distance. I.e. * and does not go on cooldown if the areis no enemies. *"RNG" based abilities such as hit extra enemies according to their number of the arrival. * may hit up to 6 enemies(this is a bug). *After the swap Ability will go on cooldown. Warrior's Abilities , , , : - one target skill with short cooldown. '' , , '' :- defensive skill that primarily rise Armor value. '' , , , : - shield attack that also stuns target. '' , , :- cleaving attack well suited for group killing. '' , , '' :- sequence of short attacks. Second in damage output. '' , , : - top damaging ability with long cooldown. '' , , :- dashing ability with very high damage. Wizard's Abilities , , :- simple fire attack with variety of effects. '' , , , :- powerful attack that strikes several enemies. '' , , :- multiple target attack with average damage. '' , , :- area of effect offensive magic. '' , , :- element based aura, that primarily rising Evasion. '' , , :- element based aura, that significantly rise Armor and Freeze enemies. '' , , :- element based aura, that rise a bit of Armor and inflict heavy damage on attackers. '' , , :- disabling ability which induce Fear for a prolonged time. Archer's Abilities '' , , :- buff enhancing Evasion and combat proficiency. '' , , :- powerful single target attack. '' , , :- element based shot with variety of effects. '' , , :- clone generating skill. '' , , :- area of effect offensive ability. '' , , :- blink like skill. '' , , :- multiple target attack. Category:Gameplay